The Messenger
by brubbs
Summary: Eu ainda posso me lembrar do caos, eu ainda acordo com os pesadelos, eu ainda lembro do "último adeus", mas eu nunca imaginaria que uma canção de Lucy Heartphilia pudesse salvar vidas. - Spoilers do capítulo 297.
1. A Woman in a black cloak

_**Olá. **_

_**Cá estou eu com uma nova fic de Fairy Tail. Agora se tratando do Plano Eclipse, e é algo que fica em minha mente por várias horas e então decidi fazer uma fic, por que não? Espero que agrade as senhoritas. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos ela terá, mas será bem curtinha.**_

_**Contém spoilers até o capítulo 297, ou seja, bem atual, se você ainda não leu, sugiro que pare agora. **_

_**Lembrando que comecei a escrever antes da sabermos a identidade da mulher de capuz, e é isso, espero que gostem. **_

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Quando você sente que está sozinha, cortada deste mundo cruel, seus instintos te dizem para correr."

* * *

**Um dia após a volta de Tenroujima –**

**Levy**

Adorava o cheiro de livro e a sensação de viajar sobre as histórias, mas principalmente adorava aquela biblioteca – onde passara parte de sua vida – e o conhecimento que obtivera com ela.

Agora, sentada à mesa perto da janela (sua mesa preferida, por sinal) com um grande e pesado livro sobre ela, refletia sobre como magias tão encantadoras foram esquecidas com o tempo.

Absorta com os pensamentos, ela mal percebeu a figura que estava encostada no batente da porta, observando-a.

Com seus óculos, um coque mal feito que fazia com que mechas de seu cabelo pendessem sobre os ombros, uma xícara de café fria esquecida ao lado do livro, ela passou seus olhos aos últimos trechos daquela página.

_Tergum in tempore: Pode ser usada por magos com magias do tipo Runas ou a Escrita Sólida. Basta escrever as três palavras – seja em forma de Runas, ou em kanjis – que é permitido ao mago voltar no tempo, mas há um limite, o mago só pode voltar três anos. _

_É de extrema responsabilidade do mago saber que modificar o passado é perigoso..._

No entanto, ela não terminou de ler as outras duas magias daquela página, pois um som vindo da porta lhe chamou a atenção.

Virou a cabeça em direção ao som.

Havia muitas coisas que Levy MacGarden adorava. Uma delas estava encostada no batente da porta.

Gajeel.

Mas talvez – e só talvez – ela nunca iria dizer isso em voz alta.

Ele sorriu de canto, antes de quebrar a distância entre eles, com o seu andar firme, mas ao mesmo tempo silencioso, parou ao lado dela.

Ela virou-se de frente para ele, ainda sentada, olhando para cima, para os olhos dele.

- Você ficou tão entretida com essas coisas velhas que nem me percebeu chegando. – Ele disse.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Iare.. O que está fazendo aqui, Gajeel?

- Você sabe que estamos em uma guilda de baderneiros, não sabe? – Ele fez uma pausa ao ouvir a risadinha dela, e a repreendeu com o olhar antes de continuar – Agora eles resolveram fazer uma festa porque retornamos.. E você é a única que não está lá e..

Ela sorriu para ele, seus olhos fechando-se, as maças do rosto coradas.

- Você notou minha ausência? – Ela perguntou, de um modo inocente, antes mesmo de dar-se conta do que tinha perguntado.

Eles se encararam intensamente. Ela um pouco surpresa. Ele com a sua expressão impassível de sempre, mas, no entanto, olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

Minutos se passaram, até que ela corou, e ele virou-se e começou a andar.

- Vamos – Ele disse, já andando.

Levy fechou o livro e o seguiu com um sigiloso sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**X791, Quarto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Jellal**

_"Não vou te deixar escapar dessa vez"_, ele pensou correndo para alcança-lo – _"Você tem uma magia parecida com a do Zeref, quem diabos é você?"_

Ele precisava alcançar aquela pessoa misteriosa.

Precisava lhe perguntar tantas coisas.

Precisava proteger as pessoas presentes ali, precisava proteger a Fairy Tail, precisava proteger a Erza, e, por isso, precisava saber quem ou o quê diabos ele era. Será que tinha más intenções?

Ele havia aprendido que não se devia confiar em alguém com um grande poder como aquele.

Aumentou a velocidade de sua corrida, e então percebeu que não tinha mais volta.

Eles estavam sem saída. A hora era agora. Os fatos que poderiam ocorrer ali eram tantos, mas na pior das hipóteses ele podia morrer, e a pessoa misteriosa ainda continuaria vagando por aí, vigiando-os...

Ele pode observar o andar suave daquele ser.

- Pare.

E então a pessoa misteriosa parou de andar.

- Vou lhe mostrar quem eu sou – Jellal retirou sua máscara, pois ele não tinha nada a perder – Mostre a sua cara também.

Não ele, mas sim ela. Era uma mulher.

_"Uma mulher?"_

E então, sem mais devaneios, ela virou os calcanhares, ficando de frente para encará-lo.

Jellal olhou em seus olhos com espanto.

A primeira coisa que o assustou, é que ele conhecia aquela pessoa – ou não, ela era muito parecida com a pessoa que conhecia. Mas aquilo era possível?

Então ele observou mais atentamente.

Os cabelos azuis dela agora caiam como cascatas pelos ombros, muito mais compridos do que ele se lembrava.

Mas o rosto dela ainda era o mesmo, aquela carinha de menina quietinha. A diferença talvez fosse o olhar triste, que fazia com que a cor de seus olhos fosse mais apagada. E uma cicatriz na testa.

E ele a achou bonita.

Assim como ela era. Ou costumava ser.

No entanto não podia ser _ela_, a pessoa que ele se lembrava não tinha um poder daqueles. Não, é claro que não.

Mas por que tão parecidas? Seriam elas irmãs?

Ele franziu o cenho, constatando sua confusão.

- Jellal.. – Ela sussurrou.

A voz era do jeito que ele se lembrava também.

_"Mas que diabos?"_

- Quem é você?

- Sou a Levy.. escute Jellal, sei que parece estranho, mas não tenho muito tempo..

- Você não pode ser a Levy. Não conheço muito ela, mas apesar de você se parecer com ela, você não.. Não! Você não é ela – Ele se aproximou – QUEM É VOCÊ?

- Apenas me escute.. sei que não parece, mas eu vim do futuro. Ei, não me olhe assim. Estou falando sério.. eu não tenho muito tempo.. então.. – Ela respirou fundo, abaixando a cabeça – Vai acontecer algo horrível. Você tem que parar isso, por favor!

- Não estou te entendendo..

- Nós perdemos pro destino, nós não estamos preparados para esse tipo de coisa, nós não.. –Lágrimas rolaram pela a face dela.

- Hey.. Hey.. não chore..

- Tenho que parar com isso.. – Ela balançou a cabeça – estou tomando o meu e o seu tempo. Escute, você tem que proteger a Lucy, eles vão sequestrá-la!

- Quem vai sequestrá-la?

- Eu não sei quem eles são.. eu só sei que vão sequestrá-la, vão usá-la para algo terrível.. Você tem que ir lá e avisar a todos, você entendeu? Não deixe que ninguém a rapte e muita coisa será evitada.

Jellal arregalou os olhos.

- Não fique aqui parado, droga! Vai ajudá-la.

- Eu não.. Ugh, como eu posso confiar em você?

- Por favor Jellal – Ela gritava, com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu ainda posso me lembrar do caos, eu ainda acordo com os meus pesadelos, eu ainda lembro do último adeus.. eu lembro do sangue, lembro daquelas criaturas! – Ela apertou os punhos – Eu estou tentando ajudar, droga! Se eles raptarem a Lucy e unirem todas as chaves, será o fim.. o fim de muita gente.. onde acha que consegui essa cicatriz? Eu quero tentar evitar, quero ser útil, porque naquela vez eu não pude fazer nada.. – Ela olhou para o Estádio ao longe com certa repulsa – Por favor..

Jellal deu um passo para trás, perguntando-se se aquela mulher era louca.

Foi então que uma forte luz propagou-se sobre aquele beco, e a mulher lançou um último olhar suplicante.

Ele ainda pode ler aquele olhar.

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor.."_

E então ela se desfez como se fosse glitter.

E ele não sentiu poder mágico algum.

Agora naquele beco só estava ele com a sua confusão.

Mesmo que aquela história fosse maluca, seu lado racional mandava-lhe se prevenir.

_"Espero que eu chegue a tempo!_", foi seu último pensamento antes de correr dali.

* * *

_**Capítulo tenso, não? **_

_**Sim, as frases do Jellal foram retiradas do capítulo 297.**_

_**As frases no começo do capítulo será do personagem principal do capítulo, neste caso aqui é a Levy (Mas depois poderá ser de outros personagens, mas eu avisarei). **__**São adaptadas da música do Linkin Park - The Messenger.**_

_**Reviews? *-***_


	2. Knight in armor

_**Olá, primeiramente queria agradecer as reviews, fico feliz que estejam gostando. **_

_**Segundo, quero dizer que a história está tomando proporções maiores do que eu imaginava, então ela terá mais capítulos do que o previsto, mas não se preocupem, eles sairão rápidos já que está tudo em minha mente. **_

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Você sofreu o suficiente e o seu espírito está partindo."

* * *

**Um ano após o Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Levy**

Andava com passadas suaves, tomando o cuidado para que não deixasse que o som ecoasse pelo corredor. Fairy Hills perdera o encanto, já não era aquele lindo forte onde as mulheres dormiam. Agora o assoalho parecia desgastado, e ninguém realmente conseguia dormir. Às vezes, Levy era acordada com os gritos de alguma companheira, outrora, ela acordava suas companheiras com os seus próprios.

Podia lembrar-se claramente de todos os seus pesadelos que sempre envolviam aquelas criaturas. Podia lembrar-se do cheiro que exalava de suas bocas gigantescas, e às vezes quando andava pela guilda, parecia sentir aquele odor ali.

Podia lembrar-se da dor, da angústia e do desespero. Agora ela sabia o significado de todas aquelas palavras, e, talvez, nunca mais precisasse de um dicionário para defini-las.

Aquele dia era um dia ruim, fazia um ano que aquela catástrofe acontecera.

Desceu as escadas até o salão principal, o café da manhã já estava posto à mesa, mas Levy não sentia fome. Atravessou o hall de entrada, saindo de Fairy Hills e indo até ao jardim ao fundo da guilda.

Quando as mulheres não saiam em missões (que eram poucas, afinal, a guilda precisava manter-se), elas se dedicavam exclusivamente para aquele pedacinho de terra. Flores de diversos tipos e tamanhos enfeitavam aquele lugar, e, apesar da aparência bela, alegre e colorida, aquele lugar escondia muita tristeza.

Andou por entre o corredor de Lírios, passando os dedos sobre eles suavemente enquanto caminhava, até chegar ao final do jardim onde se encontravam as lápides deles. E aqueles três nomes gravados.

Por alguma razão – ou por razões óbvias por assim dizer – momentos memoráveis que viveu e presenciou naquela guilda, lhe passaram pela mente.

Batalhas memoráveis, as festas, a formação do seu time, a entrada de Lucy na guilda, Juvia e Gajeel.

Dai Maho Enbu. Oh, como ela queria apagar esses dias de sua mente, de sua vida. Como queria que aquele torneio estúpido nunca tivesse existido.

De repente, lembrou-se da biblioteca, o lugar que antes era o seu preferido, agora ela mal frequentava.

Lembrou-se das histórias, dos estudos, das magias..

Magia.

Tergum in tempore.

_"Por que não? Quem sabe eu possa evitar.."_

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

_"Oh Levy, você sabe que mexer com o passado é perigoso, mas... Não tenho mais nada pra perder. Eu deveria tentar."_

Foi então que ela "desenferrujou" sua magia, que há tempos não usava.

E escreveu no ar com sua magia de Escrita Sólida: Tergum in tempore.

E em sua mente, um único pensamento: _"Quero voltar para aqueles dias, quero tentar evitar, quero ser útil."_

E ela foi atraída para uma luz.

Foi como estar em túnel, sentia uma grande força atraindo-a para algum lugar, e então, aquela grande luz sem forma e sem cor definida – porque para ela parecia mais com um arco-íris – tornou-se nítida. Ela abriu os olhos, podia ouvir gritos de pessoas, mas não gritos de terror, não gritos suplicantes, mas sim gritos eufóricos. Quando sua visão se adaptou ao local, pode ver que estava na frente de um estádio. Aquele estádio.

Sim. Ela conseguira, tinha voltado no tempo. No entanto, ela não tinha muita certeza do que fazer.

Confusa e desorientada, ela começou a caminhar, passando entre a multidão, e ao lado de vendedores ambulantes. Um objeto metálico chamou a sua atenção, e foi então que viu seu próprio reflexo nele.

Ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela visão, aquela cicatriz e aquele olhar melancólico. Não, definitivamente não poderia andar por ali assim, afinal, apesar das diferenças notáveis, alguém poderia reconhecê-la antes de fazer o que tinha que fazer.

Decidiu então comprar uma capa preta, pois, com o dinheiro que carregava não se era possível comprar coisas melhores, ou um disfarce melhor. Além disso, o capuz escondia metade de seu rosto, tornando ainda mais difícil saber sua verdadeira identidade.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Ela encontraria alguém da Fairy Tail, suplicaria para que aquela pessoa não a achasse louca, contaria o que tinha que contar, e depois sumiria. E aquela pessoa nunca saberia quem ela era.

E talvez quando ela voltasse para casa, as coisas estariam melhores. Talvez, eles estariam vivos e ela provavelmente pularia sobre os seus pescoços e lhes daria um abraço coletivo. Eles a chamariam de louca e lhe perguntariam o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas ela estaria feliz demais para responder.

Depois de entrar no estádio, chorar de nostalgia, chorar durante e após a luta do Natsu, porque aquilo era realmente algo maravilhoso, chorar por lembrar-se do que aconteceria depois, agora ela estava num beco sem saída.

A pessoa que a estava perseguindo desde quando ela chegou, a encurralou e revelou seu rosto.

Um que ela já sabia, de fato.

Primeiramente perguntou-se o porquê dele desconfiar dela.

Talvez a culpa fosse do tal Plano Eclipse. Por algum motivo, o poder dela aumentou depois do processo. E aquilo não era algo que lhe agradava ou lhe orgulhasse, pois gente morrera, e agora ela carregava consigo lembranças daquele dia infeliz.

Ela nada mais podia fazer a não se contar-lhe a história.

Ela não tinha certeza de que ele a escutaria.

Ele com certeza não a deixaria passar até ter todas as perguntas respondidas.

Ela teria que contar para e ele e ficar com a esperança de que ele fizesse algo. Pois ele era sua única chance.

Então ela também revelou o seu rosto e jogou-lhe todas as suas angústias e preocupações. Ela realmente queria que aquilo fosse o suficiente.

_"Por favor, por favor, por favor.."_

E então o seu tempo acabou.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**X791, Quarto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Lucy**

Mal podia descrever o orgulho que sentia do companheiro naquele momento.

Ela podia ver pelo telão Natsu sendo saudado pela multidão, e inevitavelmente um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Se não sentisse tantas dores, ela iria pessoalmente abraçá-lo, dizer-lhe o quanto foi corajoso, o quanto ele representou a guilda.

Oh sim, Natsu sempre fazia aquilo. Ela mal pôde evitar corar quando o pensamento de que tudo aquilo era também por ela surgiu em sua cabeça.

Ela deitou-se na cama novamente, descansando o seu pescoço que já estava tenso.

- Lucy-san, se importa de ficar sozinha por um instante? – Wendy perguntou-lhe – Nós vamos parabenizar o Natsu-san!

- Não se preocupe, Wendy, eu ficarei bem. – Sorriu.

Wendy saiu acompanhada de Charle e as demais pessoas que estavam na enfermaria.

Lucy permitiu-se fechar os olhos por um momento para desfrutar do silêncio e da calmaria que se instalou ali e em seu coração.

Ela não tinha certeza do quanto havia dormido ou o quê tinha sonhado.

Ela também não ouviu os roncos baixos de Elfman e as pesadas passadas adentrando naquele quarto na enfermaria.

Ela só abriu os olhos quando uma forte mão pressionou algo em seu nariz, uma espécie de pano, e um cheiro forte instalou-se em suas narinas.

Oh, como aquilo queimava.

Em seu último momento de consciência, sentiu que braços fortes a carregavam, e a sua visão já turva pode capitar uma armadura.

Então, o brilho da armadura ficou lúcido demais para que seus olhos pudessem suportar.


	3. Three types of fear

**X791, Quarto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Jellal**

Parou na entrada do prédio já ofegante, tentando recuperar o ar.

Quais eram as chances daquilo acontecer? Por que acreditar nela?

Ele andava se arriscando muito ultimamente, e parado ali, na entrada do prédio, perguntava-se onde Lucy estaria. Podia ter ouvido comentários sobre a luta da Batalha Naval e de como a Sabertooth foi cruel nessa prova – o que gerou uma grande fúria em Natsu, resultando na derrota dos outros dois Dragon Slayers daquela guilda. Bem, tudo aquilo foi merecido.

Ele entrou no prédio, tomando o cuidado para não chamar a atenção, passando pelos corredores totalmente desorientado até avistar uma placa onde indicava a enfermaria, ele então virou para a direita.

Acelerou o passo plenamente consciente de que talvez não chegasse a tempo, ou que talvez alguém estivesse lá com ela, e ele teria que inventar alguma desculpa boa o suficiente. Ele não poderia contar a verdade, porque duvidava que alguém acreditaria.

Andava pelo corredor, ouvindo seus próprios passos firmes e olhando para os quartos para ver se encontrava uma cabeleira loira e familiar.

* * *

.

.

**X791, Quarto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Le****vy**

Agora, todos da guilda carregavam Natsu no colo, felizes e animados.

Levy também estava feliz, eles estavam a um passo de provar quão boa aquela guilda realmente era, apesar de que para ela nenhuma outra guilda superava a Fairy Tail no quesito sentimentos.

Fairy Tail era uma família, Fairy Tail não se importava com poder, Fairy Tail se preocupava com os amigos e protegia o seu próximo, e isso eram qualidades que nenhuma outra guilda podia superar.

Caminhava atrás dos outros com um largo sorriso no rosto, ao lado de Cana, que carregava uma garrafa de bebida.

– Iare, Iare, temos que chegar logo à sede da guilda, porque essa garrafa não é o suficiente.. quero o meu barril! – Cana disse, desanimada.

Levy soltou uma risadinha.

– Já estamos chegando, Cana. – Ela fez uma pausa, como se lembrasse de algo – Ei, onde está o Gajeel? Ele ainda não voltou..

– Ele caiu em um carrinho durante a luta, deve estar passando mal, acho que quando ele se recuperar ele volta.

Levy parou de andar, olhando para trás com um olhar preocupado.

– Espero que esteja certa.

Cana olhou para Levy com um olhar malicioso, chegando perto da mesma e lhe dando uma cotovelada.

– Ora ora, vejo que alguém anda muito preocupada ultimamente com o Gajeel e..

Levy deu um soco leve em sua barriga, corando um pouco com tal afirmação.

– Ei, pare de dizer bobagens!

Cana colocou a mão sobre a boca, abafando um riso.

* * *

.

.

**X791, Quarto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Gajeel**

Não podia definir o que sentia naquele momento.

Com os olhos arregalados, os punhos apertados faziam com que as juntas de seus dedos ficassem amareladas e, se ele tivesse unhas, com certeza elas estariam perfurando a palma de sua mão neste momento.

Na frente dele, surgia um Cemitério de Dragões. Ossadas e esqueletos inteiros jaziam naquele local, tantos que ele mal se preocupou em contar.

Ele estava em estado de choque, seus olhos piscando a todo momento, a bile de seu estômago querendo subir.

De repente aquele lugar lhe parecia tão apertado, que estava tendo uma crise claustrofóbica.

Sua respiração ficou irregular e seu coração disparou – e era algo que não acontecia com ele, porque ele escondia tudo em sua faixada de "Eu não me importo. Eu nunca me importo". Mal sabiam as pessoas que aquela faixada era falsa.

Ele meramente podia se lembrar das situações no qual sentira medo, e aquela ali era uma das piores.

Passou os olhos por entre os esqueletos, tentando decifrar, ler, entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Como? ... Por quê?

Não é como se os dragões tivessem morrido e alguém reunira todos os ossos ali. Alguém os tinha matado.

Mas aquela ideia lhe parecia tão absurda.

Uma guilda inteira não foi capaz de fazer nem cócegas em um único dragão. E a guilda possuía quatros Dragon Slayers – um era falso, mas isso não era relevante agora.

Um arrepio lhe atravessou a espinha.

Quem matou TODOS eles? Quem era forte o suficiente para realizar tal proeza?

De repente, ele se viu com medo de uma pessoa que nem sabia que existia.

Levou as mãos até suas têmporas, massageando-as rapidamente, tentando controlar sua fúria.

Metalicana, Grandine e Igneel estariam ali entre tantos ossos?

Era por isso que eles sumiram? Era por isso que os tinha abandonado?

Gajeel sentiu vontade de chorar.

* * *

.

.

**X791, Quarto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Jellal**

Finalmente avistara alguém familiar.

Um homem moreno de cabelos grisalhos.

Elfman.

Ele estava acordado, com a cabeça virada para janela, desfrutando do sol e da suave brisa que atravessava o quarto e balançava as cortinas claras.

– Elfman. – Jellal chamou-o.

Elfman virou-se à menção de seu nome.

– Yo!

– Como está a Lucy?

Elfman e Jellal viraram-se até a cama dela.

Ela estava deitada de barriga pra cima, dormindo, um sono tão profundo que respirava baixinho.

– Ela estava acordada antes de eu dormir. As meninas estavam aqui com ela, mas saíram para ver o Natsu.. não sei porque ela está dormindo agora, estava acordada e cheia de energia, mas parece que a batalha machucou-a mais do que eu imaginava. – Elfman disse, pensativo.

– Entendo. Ei, fiquei de olho nela, está bem? Já tentaram sequestrá-la uma vez, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer..

– Pode deixar, vou protegê-la como um homem!

Então Jellal saiu do quarto, aliviado.

* * *

.

.

**X791, Quarto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Lucy**

Acordou com uma forte dor em seu pulso.

Quando os olhos se acostumaram com a visão, pode ver que estava presa. Seus pulsos e seus tornozelos presos a uma espécie de máquina. Ao seu lado, uma estrutura igual a dela, vazia, como se esperasse outro alguém para ser preenchida.

Pôde ouvir sons de passos, e metal batendo contra o solo.

Um cavaleiro surgiu diante dela, com uma armadura branca.

– Vejo que acordou, Lucy Heartphilia.

– Por que está fazendo isso?

– Desculpe-me por isso, eu realmente não estaria fazendo isso se o Plano não tivesse falhado anos atrás.

– Plano?

Ele riu.

– Seu pai não te contou nada, não é mesmo? Seu pai é um estúpido, kukuku.

– Não fale assim do meu pai! Ele já está morto!

– É claro que ele está. – Sorriu em escárnio.

Lucy arregalou os olhos.

– Você..

– Eu? Eu não.. tudo isso é um efeito do Plano que falhou anos atrás, minha criança. Mas depois eu conto toda a história pra você, agora eu vou.. – Ele caminhou até um painel, tirou umas chaves do seu bolso e depositou-as no lugar indicado. Eram as chaves dela – Finalmente! Agora, só faltam duas.

– Por favor, não os machuque!

– Não vou machucá-los, só não posso dizer o mesmo de você, kukuku.

– A Fairy Tail vai vir! Vou fazer você se arrepender!

– A Fary Tail, hu? Quando eles perceberem que a verdadeira sumiu, o plano já vai estar concluído, e eles não poderão fazer mais nada. Agora, vamos brincar um pouquinho até a outra vir, estou entediado.. e será bom deixa-la com raiva.

Ele puxou uma alavanca, e cargas elétricas foram descarregadas em Lucy.

– Aaaaaaaaaah!


	4. Consilium eclipsis

**_Gente, me baseei em fatos recentes do mangá também, o resto é tudo viajem minha._  
_Espero que gostem, assim como eu gostei de escrevê-la. _  
_Acho que ainda teremos mais dois capítulos pela frente. _**

* * *

**X791, Quarta noite do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Gajeel**

**.**

**.**

Agora sentado no balcão do bar, Gajeel refletia sobre o ocorrido.

Lá no cemitério, ele não sentira nenhum vestígio de cheiro de Matallicana, mas isso não significava que ele poderia comemorar.

Metallicana lhe ensinou de tudo o que ele sabia, desde ler, até contar. Palavras cultas, palavras educadas – apesar de ele não ser bom nisso. E até algumas emoções humanas.

Metallicana lhe contou algumas coisas sobre dragões, apesar de ele saber que ele não lhe contara tudo. Ele sabia que ossos de dragões eram resistentes ao clima e ao tempo, então aqueles ossos deveriam ter centenas de anos. Mesmo assim, era difícil pensar que alguém achou aqueles ossos e os depositou ali. Alguém os tinha matado, e ele sentia medo dessa pessoa, apesar de não conhecê-lo.

Terminou de beber a última golada do copo. Isso era engraçado, ele não era do tipo que bebia, justamente porque ele precisava manter sua forma e porque ele queria se livrar de qualquer tipo de vício e prazer que aquilo poderia lhe oferecer. Ele era um homem de ferro, quase um Dragão, então quanto menos emoções e sentimentos mundanos, melhor. Mas entrar para Fairy Tail tinha mudado um pouco seu pensamento, sem perceber, ele ficou mais alheio a tais emoções. E isso de alguma forma era bom – não que ele estivesse reclamando.

Sentiu um forte suspiro ao seu lado, e pode ver que Cana sentou-se ao banco ao seu lado, com o olhar ressentido.

– Nunca te vejo bebendo, Gajeel.

Gajeel revirou os olhos.

– Sabe, você andou fora o dia inteiro, ficamos preocupados... e ... Levy ficou preocupada.

Gajeel olhou-a de relance piscando uma, duas vezes.

– Não que isso seja da minha conta, he. – Ela deu uma risada sarcástica e então continuou – Queria eu estar bebendo, mas tenho que manter-me sóbria para amanhã.

– O que vai acontecer amanhã?

– Nossa! Você fala, hu? – Ele revirou os olhos para ela novamente, e ela continuou – Amanhã a realeza vai fazer um pronunciamento. Todos os magos participantes do Dai Maho Enbu devem estar lá.. mas como você sumiu o dia todo, não ficou sabendo.

– Que pronunciamento?

– Como eu posso saber? – Ela suspirou, levantando-se.

Ela andou alguns passos, antes de parar e falar.

– Sinto muito, o dia de amanhã deve ser difícil para você.

E ele demorou uns trinta segundos para entender do que ela estava falando.

Essa noite era dia seis. Amanhã seria dia sete.

Definitivamente não seria uma noite boa.

* * *

**X791, Quarta noite do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Lucy**

.

.

Ela acordou em uma cama. Uma cama que não era sua e com certeza não era uma cama dos aposentos de Mercurius.

Até porque aquilo não era bem uma cama, afinal.

Levantou-se, se espreguiçando, e com os olhos ainda fechados de sonolência, pôde contemplar aquele lugar.

Raízes cresciam no término da cama, se estendendo até uma floresta linda e encantadora. Ela podia sentir a brisa fresca cheirando a grama, pássaros cantando, borboletas voando, flores coloridas, pequenos animais, e uma música no fundo de sua mente, uma que lhe soava muito familiar.

Andou alguns passos até se deparar com um espelho duas vezes maior do que ela, de bordas douradas e extremamente opaco.

Ela olhou para seus pulsos, que até então estavam marcados, como se estivessem presos por muito tempo. A visão lhe lembrou de amarras que colocavam em pacientes loucos.

Olhou para o espelho novamente, e pôde ver uma mulher muito bonita, parecida com ela mesma, com um vestido azul-claro esvoaçante.

Ela nunca se esqueceria daqueles olhos.

Sua mãe repousou uma mão em seu ombro, e sorriu para ela. E ela estava muito abalada para virar-se e abraçá-la. Temia se virar e não poder mais vê-la. Talvez essa seja a função do espelho, afinal.

Parte do seu coração se quebrou, ao perceber que aquilo era um sonho.

– Lucy... – A mulher sussurrou, com aquela mesma voz delicada e alegre.

A única diferença talvez fosse sua pele, que estava mais bronzeada que o de costume.

– Mama... – Lágrimas teimosas rolaram pela a face dela.

– Não chore minha querida. Ah, estou tão feliz por ver você! – A mulher envolveu seus braços protetoramente ao redor dos ombros dela, e ela sentiu. _Ela sentiu._

– Escute, há muitas coisas que quero explicar para você, mas não tenho muito tempo. – Layla disse, olhando receosa sua filha pelo o espelho.

– Que lugar é esse?

– Esse é o verdadeiro lar das fadas, meu bem. No entanto, você está apenas em um sonho, mas este lugar é real.

Lucy olhou maravilhada pelo local, depois fechou os olhos por um momento e ouviu o som das águas de cachoeiras batendo sobre as rochas, e pequenas risadinhas ao fundo.

– São elas?

– Sim... você pode ouvi-las?

– Posso.

– Acho que elas gostaram de você – Layla olhou para o lado e sorriu, no entanto Lucy não viu nada – Mas acho que você não pode vê-las no estado em que está.

Lucy assentiu.

– Fadas existem mesmo?

– E você ainda duvida, meu bem? Fadas são criaturas maravilhosas – Ela sorriu novamente – Aliás, isso é um dos motivos por eu te chamar até aqui.

Lucy olhou para ela novamente, através do espelho.

– Você sabia que os Dragões ensinaram a magia de Dragon Slayer, não é? – Lucy assentiu e Layla continuou – As fadas ensinaram a magia das estrelas.

– Fadas ensinaram a magia estelar? Mas eu não fui ensinada por uma fada, mãe.

– Não só a magia estelar, meu bem. Existem muitas magias que derivam de estrelas, outros exemplos são as três grandes magias da sua guilda... No entanto, a magia estelar é especial, ela pode ser hereditária. Magia estelar cultiva o amor, e por se tratar de amor, os pais podem passar isso para os filhos. Basta você ter o conceito de bondade em seu coração. E como você puxou a mim, meu bem.. – Ela sorriu – Os Dragões decidiram treinar os humanos e fazê-los magos poderosos para lutar em seu favor, mas isso não deu muito certo, o poder subia à cabeça de muitos... muitos humanos acabaram lutando entre si e morrendo, assim também muitos dragões foram mortos por seus próprios Dragon Slayers, ou outros Dragon Slayers.

– Isso é horrível.

– É mesmo. Enfim, Dragões eram como deuses centenas de anos atrás, e fadas também vagavam pelo o mundo. Sabe, meu bem, fadas são criaturas adoráveis, não aguentavam ver os humanos e os dragões do bem morrendo. Então fadas resolveram treinar humanos, humanos providos de bondade, e os ensinaram diversas magias derivadas de estrela, cada qual combinava com a sua personalidade, e elas foram se aprimorando com o tempo.

– Isso é incrível!

– É sim. – Layla afagou um dos ombros dela – E você, minha querida, a bondade ainda permanece em você?

– Creio que sim, Mama.

– Há alguém por quem você se preocupa lá fora?

– Sim. Eu tenho uma família lá fora. Uma família grande e problemática – Lucy sorri, meia cabisbaixa.

– Você se lembra daquela canção que eu lhe ensinei, que era para você cantar quando estivesse muito angustiada?

– Sim...

Layla caiu de joelhos, aos prantos. Lucy ficou sem entender, e virou-se, agachando-se até a sua mãe e lhe envolvendo com os braços.

– O que houve?

– Queria que não precisasse fazer isso... – Ela disse, com lágrimas abundantes – Eu queria estar lá por você..

– O que está falando?

– Queria que depois disso você tivesse uma vida normal, crescesse, encontrasse o amor de sua vida, casasse, constituísse uma família...

– Mama.. o que está acontecendo?

Layla levantou o olhar para filha, envolvendo o rosto dela com as mãos.

– Eu te amo tanto. Eu queria estar lá por você... Sinto muito.

_Lucy fechou os olhos._

E os abriu novamente, mas agora, ela se encontrava presa aquela máquina estranha.

E ao lado dela, o espaço vazio estava preenchido.

– Yukino?

– Lucy-san, você estava sonhando? Tem lágrimas nos seus olhos...

Lucy balançou a cabeça.

– Eles te capturaram também?

– Não. Eu me ofereci.

– Você...?

– Você sabe o que é o Plano Eclipse, Lucy-san?

– Eu... não... não sei... O que está...? – Lucy sentia tonturas.

– Essa coisa suga nossa magia, assim também como a magia dos participantes do torneio, isso é só uma fachada.

– Oh meu Deus!

– Essa noite tem um Eclipse, e juntando todas as chaves do zodíaco e a magia acumulada, abriremos um portal, onde poderemos voltar no tempo... A exatamente 400 anos atrás. Antes de Zeref tornar-se imortal.

– Mas por quê?

– Arcardios-sama matará Zeref. Pense quantas coisas podemos salvar, quantas vidas pouparíamos.. Por favor, Lucy-san, entenda..

– É possível mudar o passado assim?

– Sim, é possível. – A voz de Arcadios ecoou pelo corredor – Agora o Eclipse está ocorrendo...

Arcadios girou as doze chaves, e jogou sangue da Lucy, que ele tinha pego antes de ela acordar, em uma mesa de pedra em frente ao portal.

E escreveu: _X391._

– Está feito, o portal irá se abrir em breve, e no amanhecer, quando todos estiverem no pronunciamento, eu partirei com minha equipe expedicionária. Mas por hora...

Ele estralou os dedos, e vários guardas surgiram, retirando Lucy e Yukino da máquina e cercando-as.

– Por hora, vocês ficarão sobre custódia. Ninguém pode saber sobre isso.

No portal, uma forte luz branca apareceu, dominando todo o ressinto.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Consilium eclipsis = Projeto Eclipse, em latim.**_  
_**E aí, gostaram? **_  
_**Desculpem qualquer erro de português, postei sem revisar ;s**_


	5. The beginning

"Aquele terror começou com um pouco de felicidade."

.

.

**X791 Quinto dia do Dai Maho Enbu / Jardim das Fadas –**

**Layla**

Layla caminhava na beira do penhasco, seguindo um caminho que a levaria ao seu destino.

A brisa inocentemente brincava com o seu vestido azul, que podia ser visto e admirado de longe. Seus cabelos também estavam soltos e esvoaçantes, bem mais compridos do que se lembrava.

A baixo do penhasco havia uma grande clareira com grama verde e riachos tão límpidos que era possível ver o fundo. Veados pastavam no local. Lá de cima podia-se observar também, o sol nascendo, grande e imponente.

_"É estranho as fadas convocarem minha presença, principalmente naquele lugar"_, ela pensou.

O Jardim das Fadas era um lugar tranquilo e belo. Não havia do que reclamar. Aquele não era um castigo ruim, no entanto, Layla lamentava-se por nunca ter presenciado o crescimento de sua filha.

Naquela manhã, uma espécie de pergaminho encantado, uma mensagem em uma caligrafia perfeita que exigia sua presença no Kernel, chegou a suas mãos.

Kernel era o centro daquela dimensão, era onde vivam as fadas anciãs. Depois de certa idade fadas não envelheciam, de fato, mas todos sabiam que quanto mais velha a fada for, mais poderosa ela seria, por causa de seu conhecimento e sua sabedoria. Porém, existiam as fadas prodígios que evoluíam mais rápido do que as outras.

Sim. Fadas eram seres muito além da compreensão.

E do mesmo modo que o pergaminho chegou a suas mãos, ele dissipou-se antes mesmo de ela piscar.

Andou por mais alguns minutos, até chegar a um rio que ficava na parte mais alta daquela dimensão. Entrou na água, ignorando a fraca corrente, e caminhou até a cachoeira, esperou alguns minutos, e uma passagem se abriu, ao passar pelo arco de entrada, seu corpo secou.

Era incrível como um lugar daqueles podia existir dentro de uma caverna atrás de uma cachoeira. Era como um castelo branco, e logo mais a frente dez poltronas de ouro com almofadas vermelha, e nelas, dez fadas sentadas.

Layla fez uma reverência, enquanto a maioria delas lhe olhava com uma expressão tediosa.

Foi então que uma delas se manifestou.

- Acho que deve saber o motivo de estar aqui, Layla-san. – A voz daquela criatura era doce como a voz de uma criança. Seus cabelos eram de loiro tão claro que chegava a ser branco e iam até seus pés.

- Creio que não, Sua Graça. – Layla respondeu.

- Deves saber que trazer humanos para cá, mesmo que seja em sonho, sem o meu consentimento, é proibido. – Ela disse, com sua voz calma. Não parecia estar brava.

- Desculpe-me, Sua Graça. Isso não acontecerá novamente... Eu só... Quis avisá-la.

- Considerando os fatos, foi uma boa ação. E ela é sua filha... Ainda espero grandes feitos dela. Mas o que te faz ter a certeza de que ela se lembrará?

- Ela se lembrará. Eu tive um sonho. Todos ficaram felizes de novo. Menos uma pessoa.

- Então... Quem é essa pessoa?

- Uma pessoa que não vai desistir de procurar o que quer encontrar.

- Essa pessoa será capaz de entrar aqui?

- Entrar aqui? – Layla perguntou, confusa._ "Mas... isso não estava nos meus planos. Nem nos meus sonhos."_, Ela pensou.

- Você sabe que para uma ação dessas exige um sacrifício, mesmo que mínimo, não sabe?

- Sim, Sua Graça. Mas estou fazendo de tudo para que ela tenha o mesmo destino que o meu.

- Você não sabe disso... No fim, se a pessoa triste não conseguir entrar aqui, de nada adiantará. – A Rainha disse, em um tom triste.

E Layla engoliu um seco, como se estivesse engolindo um choro.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**X791, Quinto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Lucy**

Lucy estava sentada no parapeito de uma janela cheia de grades e observava a cidade lá fora.

Ela estava presa em uma espécie de torre, juntamente com Yukino. Arcadius dissera para ela ficar tranquila, o portal se abriria e ele partiria para o passado com sua equipe expedicionária.

Olhou para o lado, onde Yukino se encontrava dormindo na cama. Estampava um pequeno sorriso, as bochechas estavam coradas. Lucy percebeu então que ela estava sonhando, e seja lá o que fosse, era um sonho bom.

Se tudo desse certo, eles voltariam para o passado e matariam Zeref. Então, vidas seriam poupadas, famílias ainda estariam reunidas.

Yukino dissera noite passada que havia perdido sua irmã para Zeref, disse que ela tinha sido levada por pessoas adoradoras de Zeref, e desde então, nunca mais a havia visto.

Lucy olhou para o teto e logo depois fechou os olhos, franzindo o cenho de preocupação.

_"Eles iriam matar Zeref. Mesmo assim... Por que isso parece tão errado?"_

_"Eu devia estar feliz. No entanto, por que toda essa preocupação?"_

Lucy mordeu o lábio.

_"Porque essa angustia que parece sufocar minha garganta a cada minuto que permaneço presa aqui?"_

_"Por que eu tenho a sensação de que está tudo errado?"_

_"Por quê?"_

Socou a parede mais próxima e logo depois reclamou de dor.

Olhou para fora novamente, o sol já estava ficando mais alto.

_"Natsu, por favor, tenha cuidado."_

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

**X791, Quinto dia do Dai Maho Enbu –**

**Gajeel**

Aquele não seria um dia bom. Ele tinha a certeza disso.

Alguma coisa o atormentava, embora ele não soubesse o que era. Alguma coisa o preocupava e aquilo era irritante.

Ele tinha a certeza de que havia se certificado de que tudo estava bem. De que todas as pessoas no qual ele se importava estavam bem.

Uma delas era Levy.

_Naquela manhã, antes de se dirigir para o estádio, pôde vê-la na beirada do rio, lendo em baixo de uma árvore._

_Aproximou-se dela, sem rodeios, querendo que ela percebesse sua presença ali logo. Sentou-se ao lado dela, comendo uma maçã._

_Ela suspirou e fechou o livro, logo depois o olhou curiosa._

_- O que foi, Gajeel?_

_- Quer maçã? – Ele estendeu uma maçã para ela, sem fazer contato visual, ainda observava o rio._

_Ela pegou a maçã da mão dele, e deu uma risadinha._

_Ele virou para encará-la._

_- Você é estranho, Gajeel. – Ela disse, sorrindo._

_- Ora baixinha, vai começar a implicar comigo logo cedo?_

_- Mas é um estranho bom._

_- Mas existe "estranho bom"? – Ele olhou-a, curioso._

_Ela riu novamente._

_- Obrigada pela maçã, Gajeel. – Se levantou – Te vejo depois, no pronunciamento._

_- Aa._

Agora ele se encontrava ali em pleno estádio, tenso, assim como todos os outros participantes dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos.

Todos olhavam atentos ao palco, onde o apresentador Cabeça de abóbora estava prestes a se pronunciar.

- Bom dia à todos!

* * *

_**Frase no início do capítulo é um pensamento da Levy. ;D**_


End file.
